


Secret Life of Akira Suou

by pico_chulo



Series: Suou AU [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Maya Amano & Katsuya Suou are the parents of Persona 5 Protagonist, Mentioned Katsuya Suou, Mentioned Maya Amano, Off screen Jun Kurosu, Suou AU, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo
Summary: Morgana discovers the truth about Akira's parents.Takes place before meeting Akechi and Kaneshiro Palace.--Part of the Akira Suou AU series where Persona 2 Maya and Katsuya are the parents.no beta we die like men
Series: Suou AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851928
Kudos: 27





	Secret Life of Akira Suou

Akira refused to discuss his parents… or specifically he did everything in his powers to avoid the topic. It was easy at first. No one really talked to Akira except for Ryuji and though the blonde was occasionally too nosy for his own good, he was easily distracted. With a simple change of topic like the weather or a thing Akira saw on TV, he was safe. The problem arised when he began to hang out with Ann and Yusuke. He was sure they noticed his clear discomfort at even the mention of family. Quietly they tried to prob him for more details. At this point he was convinced that they thought he was from some tragic household and really needed someone to talk to. 

In reality it was the opposite. Akira loved his parents. Akira’s parents were friendly and, even though they had to send Akira away to Tokyo, they often checked in on him.

The main issue with Akira’s parents came with their occupations. Akira’s father, Katsuya Suou, was a very successful detective. Akira’s mother, Maya Suou, was a local news reporter and journalist. This would’ve been fine if Akira hadn’t gotten wrapped up in the Phantom Thieves. 

Of course, Akira didn’t regret what he had gotten into. He was finally helping people in a way he could never do before and his team… his team were looking to become the best friends that Akira had ever had. He wouldn't be the only one in trouble if his identity as a Phantom Thief was discovered. 

Maybe that’s why Akira was insistent on hiding his parents from his friends. 

As the impromptu leader of the Phantom thieves, Akira couldn’t afford for their identities to be discovered. If his mother didn’t catch wind of his extra-curricular thievery, his father certainly would. His parents could never understand what he was doing, about their missions in the Metaverse and Personas and such. Akira could only imagine what they would think of it all… the tears... the anger... the pained expressions of his parents... _just like before._

So Akira chose to dance a very thin line between the two parts of his life. His parents would never learn of his Phantom Thievery and his friends would be safe from a danger that they didn’t need to worry about.

It was all going well. The team was looking at new targets and Akira had established a way to help more people through the ‘Phan-site’ that his new friend Mishima had set up.

“Yeah I’m excited about it.” Akira spoke on his phone. He was walking down alley towards LeBlanc. He had spent some time ‘running errands’, which was his cover to Morgana when he wanted to talk to his parents.

Today the conversation had lasted longer than usual. His Uncle Jun had been visiting his mom, so naturally he spent some time talking with Akira. Mostly on his studies and Tokyo, but also about his uncle possibly visiting him in the near future. Akira politely changed the topic. The more they chatted the more he missed his family back home. For a brief moment he considered taking his uncle up on his offer to visit... but he decided against it. _It's too risky..._ Akira convinced himself. The two talk for what seemed like hours, Akira occasionally cracking a joke or mentioning something strange that had happened. The laughter that followed from both his uncle and his mom squeezed his heart. 

After a while, the conversation came to a close. His uncle handed his phone back to Akira's mom. “Well I don’t want to keep you longer than, so I’ll let you go.”

“Study hard Akira.” His uncle chimed in.

“Always. I love you guys. Bye.” Akira found that he was grinning when he hung up. It was nice to hear from his family. _I just wish I could tell them more…_ His smile disappeared as Akira shook the thought off. _It has to be this way._

“You’re finished running errands huh?” Morgana jumped out in front of him as he turned the corner to LeBlanc. Akira stepped back startled.

 _How long has he been there? Did he over hear me?_ Akira placed his phone his pocket and remained calm. “Yeah just got back.” It was a miracle that his voice came out as calm as it did. As he walked into LeBlanc, he could feel Morgana glaring at him. Sojiro left a few minutes after Akira came in.

“You came home later than usual.” Morgana mentioned as Akira locked up.

“Did I? I didn’t notice.” Akira brushed off his comment as he got ready for the night.

Morgana followed Akira around, causing Akira’s anxiety to slowly build. _Crap. He's onto me_.

“Akira.” Morgana hopped onto his bed to catch his attention. “You keep doing ‘errands’. What’s really going on?”

Akira sighed and sat down on the sofa. The dark cat following him and watching him expectantly.

“When I say 'errands'... I've just been using it as an excuse to call my parents.” Akira told him sheepishly and started to rub the back of neck nervously.

“Your parents? That’s all?” Morgana sat down, head tilted in surprise. His tail twitched a little. “So why the secrecy?”

He hesitated. “It’s kinda a long story… well not long but...” Akira fidgeted nervously and then took a deep breath, lowering his hand down to his lap. “Morgana I’m going to tell you something that you can _not_ tell anyone. Ok?”

Morgana nodded. “You can trust me.”

Akira nodded and then took another deep breath. “The reason I don’t talk about them is because of what they do.” His dark grey eyes glanced away from Morgana. “My mom is a journalist… and my dad…” He found it hard to force the words out, “my dad is a detective. A good one in fact.”

“WHAT!?” Morgana shouted. Akira flinched as Morgana snapped at him. “Why didn’t you say something earlier!? This could completely jeopardize our work as Phantom Thieves!”

“I know I know.” Akira raised his hands a little to try and ease Morgana’s intense glaring.

“Akira if they find out about—”

“—They won’t.” Akira cut him off. Though he knew his gut he couldn’t guarantee that. “They’re back home in Sumaru. Besides my mom is busy with her own news work to look into the Phantom Thieves and my dad can’t keep as detailed tabs on me as he thinks he can.”

Morgana still seemed unconvinced. “You shouldn’t have kept this a secret. We should all know the possible threats and risks of our mission.”

What Morgana had said made sense to Akira, but he couldn’t bring himself to make things messier than they were already.

“I know I know… I want to tell the rest of the team. I do… but I’m just afraid of making things more complicated. What if I tell the team and they start to act more on pins and needles? We can’t afford to look more suspicious.” Akira began. A certain loud blonde came to mind. Based off of previous experiences, Akira knew that if anything were to slip it would be from him.

“You’re referring to Ryuji aren’t you?” Morgana picked up on Akira’s reasoning.

“Yeah. I also don’t know how Ann or Yusuke would respond either. It might be better just to hold off. If we’re lucky and careful it won’t even come up.” Akira justified his decision. Though his own words felt wrong coming from him. It shouldn’t have been so hard for him to talk about it.

Morgana’s expression softened into a faint disappointment. Akira felt even more guilty. “Don’t worry. This won’t be a problem. I’ve been careful to avoid any of the team’s names and any places that we’ve been meeting when I’m talking with my parents. As long as they don’t get details, they won’t have anything to go off.”

“You seem really confident about that.” Morgana sighed.

“I am.” Akira straightened his posture, regaining some sense of certainty. “For now I just need you to keep this thing just between us… please.”

After a moment of uncomfortable staring, Morgana finally seemed to give in to Akira’s request. “Fine. But if anything starts to seem fishy, you need to tell the group.”

Akira felt a huge relief wash over him. “Of course… and thank you Morgana.”


End file.
